harry potter og Den mørke ring
by cyiusblack
Summary: harry arv fra nogle meget særlig menneskervæsner
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER**

**OG**

**DEN MØRKE RING**

Harry sad på sit værelse på ligustervænget 4 og ventede på at klokken blev 12 om natten, han var klar til at tage af sted til den utætte kedel for at få et værelse der, mens han fik ordnet sine ting med banken. Han havde fået et berv om at komme på dagen han havde fødselsdag for et få nøglerne til alle hans arvegods. Harry var blev temmelig overrasket over brevet men på den anden side komme det ikke bage på Harry det med han var Sirius arvetager det havde han vist et stykke til efter oplæsningen af han testamente.

onkel Vernon mumlede noget i søvn, Harry var klar til at tage af sted så snart han kunne brug sin magi, for at læse alle låsene op på hans dør, klokken var nu snart 23:59 1minut tilbage mumlede

Harry med et smil om munden. Hedwig ventede meget tålmodigt på at kunne komme ud af hendes bur på bordet, Harry smilede lidt over det.

Harry glæde sig også rigtigt meget til at komme igen med det sidste skole år, endelig vente viste uret midnat, Harry pegede på Hedwigs bur og lukkede det op med sin tryllestav. Hedwig fløj ud af sit bur og fløj ud af vinduet.

Harry så sig selv i spejlet og blev lidt chorkert over synet der møde ham, hans håer havde skiftet farve han smilede lidt han vil da i det mindste ikke blive genkend af dødsgadister og andre mennesker med den hårfarve tænkte han, det må være noget jeg har fået gennem Sirius tænkte Harry med et smil om munden.

Harry pakkede resten af hans ting ned i sine kuffert og tog sit nye set tøj på, han pegade på sin døre og sagde trylleformulare til at åbne døre med, alle låsene låste sig op og han kunne komme ud på gangen og ned af trappen, lige som han var kommet ud af hoved døren komme et ordermedlem han til døren, men det var som han ikke kunne se Harry. Det var måske også godt nok for han var træt af at blive babysittet, Harry skynde sig forbi ordermedlemmet men han havde ikke regnet med at det var Remus som havde vagten.

Harry hvor tror du du skal hen råbte han til ham, hurtig trak Harry sin tryllestsv fram, jeg er ked af det Remus men jeg har en rejse og planlække og et besøg jeg skal havde fortaget sagde Harry fra et sted bage ved ham. **Harry James Potter Black **du kommer med mig råbte Remus vredt men det var til døve øre han talte for Harry var allerede være med natbussen med et **BANG**.

Harry takkede stan for hjælpen, og hvis han samlede Remus op skulle han ikke fortælle hvor han var for det var vigtigt han havde tid til at han skulle, Stan nikkede alvorligt til det Harry havde sagte til ham.

Harry smilede lidt over det der var sket, Remus havde sikkert været helle ligustervænget med hans råben efter ham, han ville skrive til Remus når han var færdig med det han skulle, Harry stak hånden ned i lommerne for et find brevet fra banken, mon de have åbent nu har kl. 2 om natten tænkte han. Han kunne lige så godt få det overstået.

min far ville sikkert få et føl over det jeg lige gjore mod Remus tænkte Harry lidt med skyldføgelser men det er noget jeg selv må gøre, og hvorfor havde Remus kald ham Black efter hans efternavn, havde Sirius adoptert ham før han døde eller var det bare noget Remus sagde mumlede han til sig selv nå men nu var han Den utætte kedel og spurgte Tom han havde et ledigt rum som han kunne brug. Og han ønskede ikke at bliver forstyret af nogle så længe han var der, Tom nikkede som svar på det. Især ikke hvis det var nogle fra orden eller skolen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**min far ville sikkert få et føl over det jeg lige gjore mod Remus tænkte Harry lidt med skyldfølelser men det er noget jeg selv må gøre, og hvorfor havde Remus kald ham Black efter hans efternavn, havde Sirius adopteret ham før han døde eller var det bare noget Remus sagde mumlede han til sig selv nå men nu var han Den utætte kedel og spurgte Tom han havde et ledigt rum som han kunne brug. Og han ønskede ikke at bliver forstyret af nogle så længe han var der, Tom nikkede som svar på det. Især ikke hvis det var nogle fra orden eller skolen.**_

Harry sad på sit værelse i Den utætte kedel, han vil gå direkte til banken ved 6 tiden, han lagde sig ned og fald i søvn. Klokken var 7 da han vågnede men det gjore heller ikke det helt stor selv om han havde mistet en time af dagen.

Harry gik ned til baren og spurgte om Tom ville se efter hans nøgler mens han fik ordnet det han skulle, Tom lovede at se efter dem mens han var væk, Harry takkede ham mange gang for hans hjælp. Harry tråde ind i banken hvor han spurgte efter hoved nissen, og du er spurgte en af nisserne Harry James Potter sagde han med et smil.

Det må De meget undskylde sagde nissen, han har ventet dig et stykke tid sagde den anden nisse, Harry nikkede som svar på det og fulgte efter Harry. Åh hallo Hr. Potter sagde en nisse jeg er Gilloman Pisnak og er hoved nissen har. Du kommer angående din arv fra dine forældre og andre væsner, ja det er sandet sagde Harry og nikkede som svar, du har allerede fundet ud af du kan skifte udsende kan jeg se. Ja det er meget praktisk hvis man ikke vil overfalde af dødsgardister eller andet ondskab sagde han. Nissen nikkede anerkendende til det svar.

Det eneste jeg mangler fra dig nu er femten dråber af dit blod så vi kan se om der er flere familie du kan ave noget fra, Harry nikkede med hovedet og dryppede femten dråber af sit blod ned i eliksiren og til hans chok kom der 9 ringe tilsyne i kedlen.

**Rowena Revenclow ring**

**Godric Gryffindor ring**

**Helga Hafflepuff ring**

**Salazar Slytherin ring**

**lyseta ring**

**Den mørke ring**

**potter ring**

**Evans ring**

**Black ring**

Harry stirede på alle ringene, han havde regnet med mindste 3 af de 4 grundlægger af Hogwarts men ikke dem alle sammen, du godeste mumlede han med chok i stemmen selv Gilloman så ret chorkert ud et øjeblik.

Det havde jeg ikke lige forventet sagde Harry jeg havde på fornemmelse det med grundlæggerne men ikke at jeg også var arvetager til Salazar også. Der også meget forståeligt sagde nissen med et nik, okay vil du forklare mig det med lyseta og den mørke ring og endda med Evans ringe de andre ved jeg noget om men Evans lyseta og den mørke ring sige mig ikke en disse sagde Harry.

selvfølgelig vil jeg forklare dig om de ringe sagde Gilloman med et tandløst smil.

lyseta familien er en fuldblodsfamilie fra din mors side af familien, din mor var en meget vigtigt part af denne familie linje, men desværre blev hendes familie myrdet omkring 1945 ja Lily var ældre ind hun udgave sig for at være, Harry måbede med chok i hans øjne. Hvordan gjore hun det spurgte Harry med et udtryk de var i familie med Helga og Rowena. DEN MØRKE RING et arvestykke fra denne familie. men bliver brugt som familie ring i nogle af generationerne gennem tiderne. Hvis Lily havde haft den på da hun blev angrebet af Voldmort ville for 17år sinden vil hun stadigvæk være hos dig i levende live.

Evans familien er også en fuldblodsfamilie ind til op til din bedsteforældre, de var en meget velhaven familie men efter en tid blev de glemt på grund af at de mistede deres kræfter, Harry stirrede på nissen, så med andre ord jeg er fuldblodstroldmand spurgte Harry usikkert efter, Gilloman nikkede med et smil om munden man gik ud fra at din mor var muggelfødt efter som man ikke længer troede at der var mere magi i Evans familien.

Den mørke Ring besid en kræft så stor at den vil dræbe alt det onde omkring dig, Harry sagde Gilloman til ham.

Harry stirrede med åben mund på ham.

jeg har lært mere historie her på det her møde ind jeg har lære de sidste 6år i magisk historie på Hogwarts, Gilloman klukkede lidt over den bemærkning.


	3. Chapter 3

j_**eg har lært mere historie her på det her møde ind jeg har lære de sidste 6år i magisk historie på Hogwarts, Gilloman klukkede lidt over den bemærkning.**_

**avetager til linjen fra de 4 grundlægge**

er nød til at gennemgå en ritual hvor de skal bedømmes om det er værdig til deres arv, vil du tage dette ritual Harry spurgte Gilloman ham efter? Ja det vil jeg gerne jeg kan lige så godt gøre det rigtigt sagde han med et smil. Gilloman nikkede med et smil om munden og ført ham ind. første dråbe af dit blod, der komme et enormt lyse og en stemme dit blod er meget rent, nu din magi, et lys fyld med forskellig farver omfavnet Harry og skræmte ham en lille smule, din magi er i sande hende mægtig og ren, du er værdi til at se de 4 grundlægge nu.

Harry tråde ind i det næste rum og fik sig sit største chok ind til videre, velkomme unge mand sagde en udgave af Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Revenclow, Helga Haffelpuff og Salazar Slytherin. Vi er alle her for at dømme dig værdig til vores linje, meget mod kan jeg føle fra dig unge mand sagde Rowena med et smil, du har en mission foran dig om at fjerne et sygt monster sagde Salazar med rynket pande, stop det der Salazar sagde Godric skarpt til ham, du skræmmer han jo, Helga sende Salazar et arrigt blik. Du skal ikke tage dig af ham, hvad er dit navn unge mand, undskyld sagde Harry med et undskylde smil. Rowena klukkede lidt af det.

Mit navn er Harry James Potter Black søn af James Potter og Lily Evans Potter og søn af Sirius Black via adoption sagde Harry roligt. Rowena smilede lidt over den bemærkning, du er avetage til en del familie smilede hun med et varmt blik, det ser sådan ud sagde Harry med et smil. Godrig smilede af det endnu en Potter kommer til os jeg har allerede bedømt ham sagde han med et smil om munden. Også mig sagde Rowena og Helga med et nik hvad med dig Salazar spurgte de han nikkede med et smil.

jeg Rowena Revenclow dømmer Harry James Potter Black værdi til mit familie navn en gul stråle ramte Harry i brystet og forsvant igen. Harry smile til Rowena og vente sig mod Helga.

jeg Helga Haffelpoff dømmer Harry James Potter Black værdig til mit familienavn en blå stråle ramte Harry i brystet og forsvand igen. Helga smilede til Harry som langsomt vente sig mod Salazar.

jeg Salazar Slytherin dømmer Harry James Potter Black værdig til mit familienavn en grøn stråle ramte Harry i brystet. Harry så undren ud et øjeblik, det havde han alligevel ikke ventet.

Harry vente sig mod Godric med et smil om munden, jeg Godric Gryffindor dømmer Harry James Potter Black værdig til at bære mit familienavn en rød stråle ramte Harry i brystet.

vi er ikke helt færdig med dig i nu Harry sagde Rowena med et smil.

jeg Rowena giver viden om besværgelser det er mine gave til dig også sprog., healing

jeg Salazar giver dig videne om eliksir og mørkt magi som jeg ved du vil benytte dig ordentligt af.

jeg Helga giver dig viden i botanik og seer evner vis hvad du dur til i det fag

jeg Godric giver dig mulighed for at blive en animagus viden om forvandling og pyhsisk helbred muggel kampævner

vi vil fjerne alle boden der har været i vejen for dig for at kunne bruge din fuld styrke, Harry stirrede på dem alle sammen og blev hvidgløden af vrede da det gik op for ham hvad det var de talt om. Nogle har blokket mine kræfter nærmet råbte han, Rowena var chokket over han udråb men nikkede når du for lader dette rum vi alle disse ting være væk sagde hun medfølende til ham. godt sagde Harry lidt mere roligt, du godeste sagde Godric folk har løjet for vores arvetager sagde Godric. Det bør blive straffet sagde Rowena til ham. Men vi er ikke i stand til at gøre det, kunne i tale igennem mig spurgte Harry roligt til dem. Og i så fald hvem skal og hvor skal jeg starte der er en del mennesker som trænger til en omgang høvl sagde Harry simpelt til dem. Vi kan tale igennem dig sagde Rowena med et smil. når du har fået alle ringende på din finger og tage titlen Lord Potter, Black, det er sikkert flere navne som vi ikke kande og så vores egene navne

så kan vi starte med det gamle fjols til Dumbledor ind til vi har været hele hytten igennem.

lyder som en ide sagde Harry med et smil om munden, de 4 grundlægge nikkede med et smil om munden. Vi hjælper dig med at komme med i Hogwarts Govanør gruppe og på din paldes i højsete ret, der har du 5 stemmer plus dem fra Black familien og potter familien. 2 kan du fortælle mig hvilken andre du der arvetage til. Lyeta familien, Evans familien, Den mørke ring familien. Du godeste dreng sagde Salazar med chok i stemmen, du er sandelig mere velhavende en nogen troldmand har været længe sagde han med et rejst bryn. du er et barn af både mørkt magi og lys magi hvilket gør dig grå magi sagde Helga det skal sandlig blive spændende og se hvad vi kan gøre med disse ringe sammen sagde hun med et nik. Harry havde fist at han ikke kan var et barn af lyset side siden han fandt ud af han kunne tale med slanger.

det er jo vilde sagde Godric gad godt se den gamle knold, han har misbrugt din tillid mange gang Harry nu er det tid til at slå i bord og bed om en forklaring, Harry nikkede skarpt til det. Tid til at blive færdig her sagde Harry simpelt til dem alle sammen de nikkede med et grin om munden.

jeg har på fornemmelsen at du er slangeviske sagde Salazar med et smil om munden, du har haft på fornemmels at du var både lyse og mørk, det havde mere med Voldmort at gøre tror jeg svarede Harry ham.

Det er så åbenbart ikke tilfældet sagde Harry hurtigt før Salazar blev sur, nej sagde Helga muntert til ham med smil om munden.

Nå videre med hvad vi skal gøre sagde Godric med et nik så Harry kan komme ud harinde af igen, sandt sagde Rowena med et smil, vi har en arvetager og forsvar sagde hun roligt. hvor vover folk at opføre sig så dårligt over for ham.

Det slutter nu og ikke om 5år sagde Rowena, og da det var sagt hele kammet blev oplyst med alle farver fra rød til blå til grøn til gul og alle farverne fløj lige ind i Harry, som fald bevistløs omkring for de forskellig forvandling han var ved at tage i krop og sind.

Efter at stykke tid blev han vækket fra en meget bekymret Gilloman, puha sikke en tur sagde Harry, Gilloman så nøje på Harry og smilede over det sunde udsenede han havde fået, du blev accepter går jeg ud fra sagde han. Harry nikkede og følte sig fri for alle byrter som havde hvil på ham, men han vist at han stadigvæk havde et job at gør før han kunne nyde sin frihed.

**profet tidnet**

Harry Potter er endnu ikke fundet, mere mystisk er at han Hogwarts og opsøgnings er forsvundet efter kl 7 mandag morgen, den kende Ordre og minister forstår ikke hvor Hr. Harry James Potter Black er blevet af, og bedre alle som mulige tror de har set Harry efter kl 7 mandag morgen om at kontakte enten minister for magi eller Albus Dumbledor på Hogwarts.

Vi håber ikke at der er sket Harry James Potter noget, vi på avisen leder selv efter ham for at få en forklaring på hvor han var efter kl 7 denne morgen. Hr. Remus John Lupus siger at han aftenen op til Harry 17års fødselsdag, blev tage ved næsen af hans godsøn Harry, han tog natbus til et eller anden sted i London vi ikke ved hvor er. Vi spurgte Stan om han ville fortælle hvor Harry skulle han men han viste det ikke, det lade til at Stan er blevet obiliatet af Harry føre han forlod bussen ellers har den ungen mand selv gjort det.

Vi spurgte Tom om han havde set Harry efter klokken 7 i morges, mand sagde han overhovedet ikke havde set Harry potter overhovedet, Harry forbliver pist borte det ser ud til at han er forsvundet fra jordens overfalde.

Harry gloede på artiklen som Gilloman havde vist ham, de er ikke så lidt frække de reporter mumlede nissen til ham, helt enig sagde Harry, jeg vil gerne have at vide hvilken boliger jeg ejer sagde Harry smilende til Gilloman som nikkede og rakte ham sedlen med navne på hans avergods fra de forskellig familier.

hvad med ringende spurgte Harry ham efter åh selvfølgelig Harry. Læs det har når du har tager dem alle sammen på, Harry tog papiret og nikkede som svar.

**JEG HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK LYSETA EVANS MØRKE RING HAFFELPOFF REVENCLOW SLYTHERIN GRYFFINDOR TRAGE HER MED ARVEN FRA ALLE DISSE MENNESKER OG KAN HER MED KALDE MIG LORD TIL HUSET POTTER TIL HUSET BLECK TIL HUSET LYSETA TIL HUSET EVANS TIL HUSET MØRKETS RING TIL HUSET HAFFELPOFF TIL HUSET REVENCLOW TIL HUSET SLYTHERIN OG TIL HUSET GRYFFINDOR**

Da alle disse navne var blevet sagde blev han løftet op i luften, begynde at lyse og alt blev som det skulle igen Harry blinkede og så ned af sig med et rest overrasket bryn, han var vokset næsten 10 cm og hans krop var nu tonet og så meget mere mandig ud, han var ikke længere så bleg i huden det så ud som om han havde været i solen hele hans liv. Alt i alt så han rask ud ganske enkelt, jeg vil sende dig resten af de ting son du vil få brug for at vide og jeg tror du ville gør klogt i at invester i ny tryllestave efter som de anden nok ikke virker længere sagde Gilloman til ham. Harry nikkede med et smil om munden, og bød Gilloman en god dag. Åh hvad med nøglerne til mine bokse eller boks spurgte Harry ham efter. Åh ja selvfølgelig sagde Nissen med et smil om munden. Har er alle dine nøgler, hel og lykke med din mission Lord Potter sagde nissen med et smil om munden.

Det kan jeg sikkert bruge sagde Harry bare til ham med et smil om munden, han spurgte om han kunne kommen ned til Evans boksen selvfølgelig lord Evans sagde en nisse og førte ham hen til en af vognene til som kørte ned til boksene og da han havde få de penge han skulle brug til sit skole udstyr gik han igen med at købe de forskellig ting han skulle have.

Harry gik forbi en meget bekymret Tonks, som så længe på ham før hun gik tilbage mode den utætte kedel, Harry fik det lidt dårligt over og være så ond mode Tonks, hun var det tættest han kunne komme på en søster. Harry råbte Hermione og greb fat i ham, åh det må du undskyld sagde hun, det kan ske sagde Harry med et smil, det er ikke sådan når folk bliver væk. Hermione nikkede som svar og skynde sig videre.

_Hermione syns vinkel_

_Harry! åh det må du undskylde, det kan ske sagde fyren med et medfølende blik, det er ikke sådan når ens venner bliver væk._

_wow mumlede jeg til mig selv, han var super hot, okay ikke at Harry ser så dårlig ud selvfølgelig. _

_jeg er nød til at find Harry før jeg bliver skør at bekymring for ham mumlede hun for sig selv!_

Harry fik det lidt dårligt med at Hermione ikke viste at hun havde haft ret, han tænkte at han kunne lige så godt spørge om hun var sulten, frøken vil De ikke tænke bedre hvis De havde noget i maven spurgte den unge med hun havde mistolke som være Harry. Jeg giver sagde han med et smil om munden, Åh jeg er Lord Lyseta sagde han med et smil om munden, Hermione smilede til den unge mand og nikkede glad for hans tilbud. Jeg er Hermione Granger sagde hun, og jeg takker for venligheden, han nikkede med et smil om munden.

Jeg troede ikke man behøvede at gå i skole når man hvad modtage sin titel, det behøver man heller ikke sagde fyren med et smil, men jeg har ikke noget bedre at lave ind at gå mit sidste skole år færdigt. Hermione smilede og nikkede forstående til det han havde sagt. Tror du ikke lige du skulle sige til nogle at du er gået sammen med mig spurgte han hende efter. Hun nikkede som svar på det, der var noget bekendt over ham, det smil men det kunne ikke være ham kunne det, og i så flad hvordan kunne han være blevet til Lord Lyseta, det var en af de familie hun ikke havde læst om.

Men hun havde tænkte sig at find ud af hans fornavn, når hun kom tilbage til hovedkvarteret, goddag unge mand sagde Dumbledor med et smil, er det i orden jeg lån Hermione for en halv time spurgte Lord Lyseta med et smil jeg skal nok sørge for at hun er sikker. Dumbledor nikkede med et smil om munden, må jeg vide hvem du er Lord James Lyseta sagde Harry med et smil om munden. Dumbledor nikkede og til Hermione om at hun kunne gå med James.

Han smilede til Hermione med et varmt blik, James var hans navn altså tænkte hun, Harry havde tage hans oldefars navn i brug på sin mors sleksts træt. Hermione hvad fik dig til at kalde mig Harry, ikke fordi jeg ikke er beæret over at blive forvækslet med Harry Potter, jeg ved det ikke rigtigt sagde Hermione lidt usikkert.

Harry smilede til hende, jeg tror det var en indskydelse, han nikkede med hovedet som svar. Hvilken andre familier er du medlem af spurgte hun med et smil m munden, jeg er medlem af Mørke Ring familien sagde James med et smil og de 4 grundlægger, Hermione stirrede på ham med åben mund, det er jo en del familie sagde hun med et overrasket udtryk i ansigtet. Åh ja sagde James med et smil om munden, hvad med dig hvilken familienavn har du? Jeg er mugglerfødt åh sagde James med et smil, nå har lille frøken ved det helle fået en kæreste, James rejste sig op i sin fuld højte forlade venligst Hermione og mit bord din lille uforskammet møgung sagde han. Draco Malfoy stirrede på op på James med chok, Draco var et helt hoved mindre ind Lord James Lyseta tænkte Hermione med et fornøjet smil om munden. Hvem tror du du er sådan og snavse uskyldig menneske til, have har jeg nogensinde gjort dig, vi sidder og passer os selv og du kommer og tie dig som du ejer heller stedet her. Men jeg kan faktisk fortælle dig at min familie ejer denne kro så jeg kan faktisk smide dig ud når som helst det skulle være. forsvind Hr. hvem du så end er, og lad andre nyde deres ophold her i fred og ro snappede James koldt.

Draco rykkede længere og længere væk fra den ved fyr, Draco flygtede ud sikkert for at komme ind i strædet, det er jeg virkelig ked af sagde James flovt til hende, det er i oden jeg tror han har brug for at blive sat på plads sagde hun med et smil. Det var ikke særlig høfligt at forstyre os i vores snak, sagde Hermione, hvem var han spurgte James vredt hende efter, Draco Malfoy sagde Hermione med et fjendtligt okay sagde James. Vi må heller find Lord Dumbledor igen sagde Harry med et smil. Hun nikkede med et smil om munden.

_Draco syns vinkel_

_der har vi jo Garnger, lad mig se kender jeg den gud hun sidder sammen med, nej det gør jeg ikke. _

_hallo ved det hele har man fået en kæreste, det gik vist ikke vild godt den fyr var høj tænkte jeg nervøst._

_hvem var han og hvem troede han er måske._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Draco syns vinkel**_

_**der har vi jo Garnger, lad mig se kender jeg den gud hun sidder sammen med, nej det gør jeg ikke. **_

_**hallo ved det hele har man fået en kæreste, det gik vist ikke vild godt den fyr var høj tænkte jeg nervøst.**_

_**Hvem var han og hvem troede han er måske han var?**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smilede til Hermione, skulle han fortælle hende hvem han var, eller skulle han bare holde sig til James Lyseta. Ja han ville sørge for, at hans nye identitet ikke blev røbet af Hermione, Harry James Potter Black var og blev forsvundet. Jeg håber du finder din ven snart, det ville ikke være så godt hvis dødsgardister fik fat i ham først, Hermione så nervøs ud over denne bemærkning omkring Harrys forsvinden, men ikke ret længe.

Hejsa unge mand, sagde Dumbledor til ham, du ser vred ud er alt i orden, ja havde bare et møde med en ret så uforskammet blond fyr sagde Lyseta surt. Dumbledor smilede lidt over den skumlen over en Malfoy. Jeg håber at de finder Hr. Potter Black snart sagde James, mange tak for dit selvsskab Hermione det var hyggeligt. Hun smilede glad og så efter James Lyseta, Dumbledor så på Hermione med et hævet bryn, hun er faldet for ham tænkte Dumbledor med et smil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Albus Dumbledor synsvinkel _

_Goddag unge mand hvem er du så, åh mit navn er James Lyseta, må jeg låne Hermione for en halvtime spurgte han. Jeg skal nok passe godt på hende. Dette fik mig til, sige ja til, at Hermione kunne går med denne unge mand. Han havde gode manerer og så vældig tiltalende ud, men det er der jo så mange der gør tænkte jeg. Men denne Lord James Lyseta var en af dem, der mente hvad han sagde når han sagde ting. Disse intelligente øjne og varme over for en ung pige, som savnede sin ven var nok til, at jeg synes om denne unge mand, De kan tage hermione med Dem Lord Lyseta sagde jeg med et smil, og nikkede til frøken Granger om at gå med ham. Senere kom han skumlen tilbage med Hermione, Draco havde sat sin næse for langt frem for hans Lyseta smag. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry fik kontakt med Godric gennem ringene, det var ellers noget af en forestilling sagde han, jeg holder af Hermione sagde Harry gennem linket med Godric. Vi kan også godt lide hende sagde Salazar Slytherin, du overrasker mig sagde Harry gennem linket, hvorfor det spurgte Helga ham efter. For det første er hun muggler født sagde Harry, aha sagde Rowena med et forstående kommentar Salazar Slytherin mumlede under den bemærkning, jeg tror faktisk hun er en Slytherin i Gryffindor tøj. Hun er ret sly somme tider, Godric klukkede muntert over denne kommentar, hun kunne også være en Revenclow i Gryffindor tøj. Så hun passer ind i næsten alle husene på skolen sagde Helga med et smil i stemmen, ja sagde Harry med et smil, mm intersandt sagde Rowena med et smil. Er hun blevet testet for en linje, nej sagde Harry med undren i stemmen, jeg troede at man skulle være fuldblodstroldmand eller heks for, at modtage noget fra jer, men det er åbenbart ikke tilfældet er det? Nej sagde Helga med et smil.

Harry tænkte som en gal for, at få Hermione til, at tage den test for at finde ud af om hun var arvtager til en eller flere, af de fire grundlægger.

----------

**Kære Gilloman **

**Jeg er kommet i kontakt med de fire grundlægger gennem mine ringer, de mener der er en grund til at teste Hermione Jane Granger for deres linje, efter, som jeg nævnte, at hun kunne passe ind i mindst tre af de fire huse på skolen og tænkte på om det var muligt for jer og find ud af om hun har blod fra en eller flere af dem.**

**Med venlige hilsen lord Potter Black**

-------

Det var en god ide sagde Helga med et smil, hvad kunne jeg ellers gøre spurgte Harry efter gennem linket, du kunne være ligeglad sagde Salazar muggent, nej sagde Harry med smil, jeg holder for meget af hende til bare at være ligeglad med hende sagde Harry med et smil. Der tager nok mere i ave fra de tre andre, Godric, Helga og Rowena grinede fornøjet af Salazar som mumlede fornærmelser på slangevisken. Jeg fat hvert et ord Salazar vil du have jeg oversætter for dig spurgte Harry køligt ham efter, Godric klukkede over den bemærkning, jeg er sikker på, at Helga ville elske, at høre hvad du lige sagde om hende sagde Harry med sarkasme i stemmen. Og Godric kunne godt tænke sig, at bruge sit svær til noget andet er jeg sikker på, Rowena klukkede lidt over den bemærkning. Og Rowena kan da ikke gøre for, at du er sur over hendes viden sagde Harry simpelt til ham, det giver dig ikke ret til at kritiser muggler født børn sagde Harry surt.

Han har ret sagde Godric, som svar på det Harry havde sagt, vi skal alle kunne være her ellers er der ikke noget der børe være her, sagde Helga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Han har ret sagde Godric, som svar på det Harry havde sagt, vi skal alle kunne være her ellers er der ikke noget der børe være her, sagde Helga.**

Hermione gik rundt i sin have da hun modtog brevet fra banken, hun stirrede på det, for at se om det nu også havde den rigtigt adresse på konvolutten. Men der var ingen tvivl, det var hendes navn på den.

_**Kære frøken Granger**_

_**Vi beder dem om at komme forbi banken så hurtigt som muligt, vi har en tæt som Hr. Potter Black har bedt os om at udfør, fordi han har lagt mærke til at De har mange ting tilfælles med ham når det angår husene på skolen. Derfor beder vi Dem om at møde op for at blive testet for mulighed for et være arvtager til en eller flere af de 4 grundlægger af Hogwarts.**_

_**Med venlige hilsen**_

_**Bank ejere **__**Gilloman**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione smilede og nikkede, nu viste hun, at Harry var stadigvæk i live hvis han kunne gå ind i banken. Han var 17 så han kunne nu gøre hvad han ville, og det var at være sig selv langt væk fra Dumbledor og alle dem som ville kontrollere ham, det var også på tide tænkte hun med et smil.

_**Kære Hermione **_

_**Jeg har det fint, jeg håber at du kan tilgive mig mit forsvindingsnummer, jeg har brug for min frihed og har også ret til den nu.**_

_**Jeg håber ikke at du er alt for bekymret for mig, jeg har det fint og jeg er på toget til skole, jeg er lidt over det hele.**_

_**Jeg vil ikke uddybe det mere i dette brev, siden jeg ikke ved om du visere det til nogen, lad os bare sige at jeg ser dig hver dag, men er en skygge en form og noget andet. Jeg er sikker på, at du er klog nok til, at forstå hvad jeg mener.**_

_**Jeg ved du har fået et brev fra bankens ejere, jeg håber at du vil tage den test, jeg vil være i banken på det tidspunkt. Men ville ikke vise mig selv, jeg er efter alt stadigvæk pist borte i andres øjne.**_

_**Hel og lykke med din test hvis du tager den Hermione.**_

_**Knus Harry**_

Hermione nikkede forstående til det brev, hun satte sig ned for, at skrive et svar til Harry med et smil om munden. Han kunne være ret så sly somme tider, jeg tror prof. Snape ville blive ret imponeret over hans Slytherin side.

Harry i hans killings form, sad og så på Hermione fra sin busk i familien Grangers have, han havde været det siden 2 dage før brevet var sendt til hende.

Hedwig ventede tålmodigt for et svar fra Hermione.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hej Harry**_

_**Jeg er glad for, at du gøre tingene på din måde, jeg håber at jeg ser dig blande menneskerne i banken, jeg vil virkelig gerne snakke med dig. Jeg forstår godt, at du ikke vil genkendes af andre.**_

_**En **__**anden form?**__** Siger du! Okay den bemærkning komme du til, at forklare mig senere HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK.**_ _**EN SKYGGE?**__**Jeg håber, at du vil forklare det for mig når vi ses igen på toget og ellers på skolen.**_

_**Hvad er der sket med dig Harry? Være sød, at skrive til mig når du har tid til det, jeg savner dig rigtigt meget for tiden. Ron vil ikke snakke med dig og jeg har kun dig lige nu, som jeg er mere rolig ved, at skrive til.**_

_**Jeg har det meget godt, jeg har lavet næste alt vi skulle lave i sommerferien. Jeg glæder mig til, at se vores eksamens resultater det skal nok blive spændende. Jeg håber jeg har fået det jeg har brug for. Tror du, at du har brug for eliksir timerne i år? Jeg overvejer, at tage det fag i sommerferien og droppe det i skolen.**_

_**Nå men jeg håber, at jeg kommer til, at se dig på et tidspunkt.**_

_**Knus Hermione**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hun folede brevet og sendte Hedwig af sted, hun rejste sig op for, at gå ind og gøre sig klare til, at gå i banken. Hun ville have den test nu.

Harry havde set nok og teleporterede sig selv tæt på den utætte kedel og gik ind for at læse have Hermione havde skrevet til ham.

Han smilede ved synes af det sidste i brevet, han havde allerede tage denne test. Og havde sendte hans valg af fag til prof. Mcgonnagall. Han ventede stadigvæk på et svar på det brev. Harry havde en underlig fornemmelse af at Mcgonnagall var blevet spurgte om det brev, men viste ikke mere om hvor Harry var ind de andre gjorde, han havde på fornemmelsen af at hun faktisk var stolt af ham for at gøre tingene på sin egen måde.

Harry havde også en eliksir mester mærke nu, han slog prof. Snape og Dumbledor med henholdsvis 60 % og 89 % af hans score hvilket kunne være meget spændende og se hvordan deres reaktion ville blive til når det kom ud i aviserne at han var bedre ind Hogwarts professors Severus Snape og Albus Dumbledor og at han havde en højre grad i eliksir en de havde. __

**profet tidnet**

_**Harry James Potter Black slår prof. Severus Snape og prof. Dumbledor i eliksir han slog Severus med 60 % og Albus med 89 % i hans score i dette fag. Vi undres os over hvorfor hans resultater i Severus timer aldrig viste han havde sådanne talenter. Vi ville spørge prof. Severus Snape omkring dette, men han snære bare af mig og går sin veje med skulderne hængende.**_

_**Prof. Dumbledor er ret chorkert over, at Harry Potter klarede, at slå ham med 89 %, jeg må ærligt talt sige jeg er ret imponeret over min barnebarn, vi undres os over hvorfor han puttede Harry ved hans onkel og moster hvis Harry er hans barnebarn. Vi er interesser i at vide om Hr. Potter Black er blevet fundet. Men de har endnu ikke fundet den forsvundne dreng endnu. Hvordan kunne de undgå, at se, at Harry havde tage sin eksamen i eliksir undre vi os over siden det er så nemt, at genkende ham med den mobbe af strittende sort hår og grønne øjne? Det er ret forvirrende.**_

_**Vi spørger os selv om hvordan han har klaret, at tage en test og så i ministeriet for magi uden, at en eneste person i bygningen kunne kende ham. Hvis han ikke ser ud som han plejer, hvordan ser han så ud er spørgsmålet. Måske skulle vi spørge frøken Granger om lige dette spørgsmål, hun er den der er tættest på Hr. Potter Black.**_

_**Frøken Granger har de hørt fra Hr. Potter Black? Ja jeg har, men jeg ved ikke hvor han er han siger, at han har det fint og han vil vise sig når det er tid for ham at vise sig siger Hermione roligt til mig. Kan vi se disse breve frøken Granger spørger Prof. Dumbledor hende efter. Beklager sir men han puttede en destruktions besværgelse på dem, og ser en smule stolt ud over hans kloge valg.**_

_**Prof. Dumbledor ser ikke spicel glad ud.**_

_**Vi på avisen ønske Harry James Potter Black hel og lykke med hvad han laver lige nu.**_

_**Rita Rivejern **_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione gik ind i banken, jeg leder efter Gilloman sagde hun med ro i stemmen, jeg er Hermione Granger sagde hun. Nissen nikkede og gik hen til en dør og bankede på den sir frøken Granger er her. Jeg vil smutte så sagde en anden velkendt stemme inde i rummet, James kom ud af kontoret med et smil. Goddag Frøken Granger sagde James med et smil om munden, åh hej James sagde hun med et smil.

Jeg er nødt til at gå ses omkring sagde James med et smil om munden, Hermione nikkede med hovedet.

Lad og se om Hr. Potter Black har ret i, at du er en arvtager til en eller flere af de 4 grundlæggere af Hogwarts, eller om det bare er noget særligt der er ved dig. Hermione nikkede som svar på det og dryppede 15 dråber ned i kedlen på bordet. Til Hermione chok kom der 2 ringe til syne efter 2 minutter. Wow sagde Hermione med et overrasket blik, Revenclow og Slytherin lad mig sige at Harry er alle grundlægernes arvtager, du ville have din egen Revenclow og Slytherin boks men siden at du ikke er en mand kan du ikke tage hoved for nogle af disse to familier. Hermione nikkede forstående til det.

Du vil have en test fra dem, men de kan ikke give dig hoved til deres Huse. De tilhøre Harry Potter Black.

Hermione blev testet af alle 4 min kunne kun blive godkendt af Slytherin og Revenclow. Hjælp Harry Hermione sagde Godric til hende. Hun så skarpt på ham, hvad har han nu lavet spurgte hun ham efter, det er ikke ham, som har lavet noget sagde Helga til hende. Det er Albus og hans hold der er noget i vejen med sagde Slytherin til hende.

Hermione stirrede med alarm på ham, Harry havde power blokader på sine kræfter så mange han ikke kunne knække dem selv. De fleste af dem var placeret på ham da han var 16år gammel, af Albus Dumbledor.

Hermione så ganske vred ud over denne besked, hvad er den gamle mand ud på, han har brug for alle hans kræfter. Ikke og få dem fjernet fra ham, hvad sker der lige for Albus Dumbledor.


End file.
